Memoirs
by None-Can-Compare-To-Us
Summary: The memoirs of Inoue Himawari and Maito Gai. Gai/Oc, just for fun. Rated for implied "stuff." *wink wink* *nudge nudge* This is just a fun little thing. I might do a story for Gai though because I LOVE him. :D


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any way, shape or form, and do not make any profit from writing these stories. I only do it for fun.

**N/A: **Thought I would try something new. I love Maito Gai so I'm probably going to do a story with him and Himawari in it and replace my "Shadows and Fire" with their pairing. My Shikamaru/Amaya story had NO thought or plot or time put into it at all. Honestly, it was just an impulse story and I hate it. Oh well.

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

Seesaw

"Hello!" Himawari looked up at the boy speaking to her. He wore a simple combination of black pants and a black shirt. A sparkling grin and thumbs up were inches from her face. He ran to the other end of the seesaw and threw himself onto the other end, "Here, let me join! Can I be your friend?" Himawari's scream as she flew through the air was answer enough.

X-Ray

"Himawari-chan! Are you alright?" Gai thrashed against the medic ninja holding him down. Himawari sighed angrily and a vein popped from her head, shaking a fist at Gai viciously, "If you look down my shirt again, I'll kick you so far that you'll need far more than just X-rays! BAKA!"

Mouse

"Oh my god Gai, you are not keeping that!"

"Aw, why not my beautiful Himawari-chan? It's so youthful and beautiful, like you my flower!"

"… Did you just compare me to a mouse?"

"Nannni? No, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like th-"

"BAKA!"

Color

"Hey Hima-chan, what's you favorite color?"

"That's kind of a loaded question." Himawari motioned towards her green hair. "But besides my hair color, I would think… orange. Why?"

Gai smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head, "No reason, Hima-chan, no reason at all."

Rescue

Himawari cried out as she tried to get up and felt the excruciating pain all over her body. The pain started to blur with the darkness surrounding her vision. A pair of strong arms lifted her off the ground and started flying through the trees at incredible speed. Just as Himawari's vision blacked out, Gai made himself known, "Don't you dare give up Himawari. Don't you dare."

Bowl

Himawari snickered to herself as Gai staggered drunkenly around the room, his arm thrown casually around Kakashi. Kakashi simply walked around with the inhibitive man to make sure that he didn't hurt himself. When Gai finally came over to Himawari, a bowl was tossed onto his head and he turned around and shouted to the room, falling over into Himawari's lap, "Hey, let's cut my hair like this bowl!"

Trolley

"What the hell is a trolley?"

Himawari snorted at Gai's confused expression. "They're like carriages for luggage and such. It only figures that the prince would have one." Gai's fists tightened at the prince's longing stares at Himawari. "Yeah, it figures."

Pills

"Gai, stop moving so much! Just take your stupid pills!" Himawari grumbled to herself, trying to pry open Gai's tightly shut mouth. He shook his head fiercely, refusing to open his mouth for any reason. Himawari rolled her eyes and straddled Gai's bed ridden form. He stiffened as she leaned over him, her eyes hooded and her lips gently ghosted over his racing pulse. He moaned, arching slightly before Himawari's hand slapped over his mouth and he choked down the pills. "That's what I thought."

Scarf

"You should put on a scarf, Hima-chan. It's freezing out there in Land of the Snow." Gai tightened the green scarf around his giggling girlfriend and kissed the top of her red nose. "Go figure, huh?" He smiled, "Yeah, it figures."

Saucepan

"Um, Gai?"

He entered the kitchen, hauling another box of her things and setting it on the table, "Yes, my beloved flower?" She turned around and jutted out her hip, waving a saucepan over her shoulder.

"How the hell did you burn my nice saucepan?"

"About that…"

Sack

"So, Hima-chan…" Kurenai asked, strolling down the street next to her best friend. Her hands were folded nonchalantly behind her back and Himawari rolled her eyes, laughing at her friends antics.

"What do you want to know?"

"How is… Gai… _you know_… in the sack?" Kurenai looked at her friend and laughed at the crimson color crossing her face. "Okay, I'll take that as great…" Himawari turned even redder.

Lipstick

"Gai, wait a minute." He trailed his kisses down her neck, ignoring her protests. The thought to let him enter the wedding again without wiping off the lipstick from his lips was tempting, but Himawari didn't want to scare her grandmother too much in one night. She sighed as he trailed further and leaned back against the wall, she would tell him later.

Scream

The door fell down with a thud and Gai ran inside the room, "Hima-chan! Are you alrigh-?" He froze in shock at the sight before him. His beautiful children, Miki and Haru, were tickling their mother. Tears of laughter ran down her face as she begged Gai to get them off her. "Oh, let me help!"

"GAI!"

Magician

"Ohhh, Gai, let's go see the magician!" Himawari tugged on her boyfriend's hand towards the colorful tents around them. Unfortunately, it was much like trying to tug a brick wall. She glanced back at her tired boyfriend only to realize that he was practically asleep. Maybe bringing him to the fair hadn't been such a good idea. "Gai, why don't we go home and make our own magic?" Suddenly, he didn't look so tired at all.

Escape

Gai yanked at the chains holding him in place. If he didn't get out in time, Himawari would walk right into Kikiyo's trap. Blood trickled down his wrists as he tugged harder against the restraints. If only there was a way to escape…

Quilt

"Happy Birthday Gai!" A multitude of colors were thrown into his face by his fiancé. "It's a present! From me!" Himawari clutched her hands happily together and watched his expression.

"Um… Why did you make me a quilt?"

"Do you not like it?"

"Well…"

"Fine, then you won't need your second 'gift'." With her nose in the air, Himawari marched out the house with her huge Victoria's Secret bag. Gai watched a moment before the light bulb went off in his head.

"N-No! I love it! Of course, I love it! Just don't return my 'gift!'"

Baby

"Um… Gai?"

"Yes, my beautiful flower of youth?"

"I'm pregnant." She watched with barely concealed excitement as her husband stared at her. She squeaked when he hit the floor in a dead faint.

Fatigue

Gai sighed as he rolled into bed, laying his ninja headband on the bedside table. His mission hadn't been long but it had been exhausting. His eyes closed but warmth spread over him suddenly, tempting him to open his eyes again. Himawari was pressed up against his side, her arms wrapping around his torso and her head in the crook of his neck. He sighed in content and wrapped his arms around her as well before falling asleep.

Fashion

"Do I look okay?" Gai was wearing his fathers black kimono. It fit him rather well, but it wasn't the height of fashion. And he _knew_ Himawari got when it came to fashion.

"You look wonderful! I could eat you up right now…" Himawari purred, positively ecstatic with how great her fiancé looked. She wasn't usually into the old fashion but he looked so regal and _hot_ in the kimono, she couldn't resist it.

Gai smiled cockily, "What's stopping you, my beautiful Hima-chan?"

Umbrella

"Don't you love the rain?" Himawari laughed, spinning around and around in the mud. Heavy raindrops fell on her head and plastered her green hair to her face as she danced in the rain. Gai stood some steps away underneath his green umbrella watching her. She reminded him of a ballerina, dancing her way through the mud and muck towards him. "Gai! Ditch the umbrella and come play with me!"

He stood there a second before dropping the umbrella and going after his beautiful flower.

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**N/A:** Hope you enjoyed! (If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. I was to lazy to proofread this.)


End file.
